Everything is Fine
by brighteyesbrightheart
Summary: A demon possess Blaine and it takes over his body whenever it likes. He meets Kurt and the demon, and Blaine, in turn,  becomes obsessed with him.
1. Chapter 1

**Summary: **A demon possess Blaine and it takes over his body whenever it likes. He meets Kurt and the demon, and Blaine, in turn, becomes obsessed with him.  
><strong>Rated:<strong> NC-17  
><strong>Pairing: <strong>Klaine  
><strong>Chapter warnings : <strong>Demon!Blaine, slightly graphic violence.

Enjoy Part 1!

* * *

><p>His head collided with the cement. He cried out in pain and scrambled to get back up but he couldn't. The other boys were holding him down. An elbow at his throat, a knee in his stomach and a foot on his right shin.<p>

Blaine whimpered on the ground and stared up at the four boys glaring down at him. The elbow against his throat made it hard for him to breathe and the foot on his shin was a warning - 'Move or scream and I break it.'

Blaine's head throbbed with pain. The tallest boy, the leader, gazed down at him, an evil glint in his eyes. He circled them, like a predator stalking it's prey, the cogs in his brain ticking away.

"What should we break first?" Todd asked rhetorically. "Your arm perhaps?" The knee in his stomach moved until there was a foot pressing down lightly on his left forearm. Blaine moved his head as little as he could with the elbow constricting him, his eyes wide with fear. "No? How about your leg?" The weight on his leg got heavier as Michael put more pressure on his shin. Blaine cried out and thrashed on the ground. Max pushed his elbow deeper into Blaine's neck and his breath caught in his throat. "Not that either, Blaine-y Bear?" Todd tutted and shook his head. "What about your pretty, little face then?"

Todd leant down on his knees and looked down at Blaine in disgust. "You're boyfriend," he spat out the word, "wouldn't like too much, would he?"

"Shut up!" Blaine gasped out and spat in Todd's face.

"How dare you!" Todd roared and Blaine went white, the blood rushing from his face. Todd brought his fist down, hard, and smashed it into Blaine's cheek. Blaine cried out in sheer, utter agony as Todd threw another punch. "How dare you come to my school, to my dance with your little faggy boyfriend!" Another fist flew into Blaine's nose, breaking it. Blood was gushing from Blaine's face and his body was screaming in pain. "We don't want your kind here!" Todd stood up and pushed Michael out of the way and went to kick Blaine right in the groin before something snapped inside the boy lying on the pavement, something triggered deep inside him and a switched was flicked on.

In five seconds flat, Max, who had his elbow pressed up against Blaine's throat was pushed off him and slammed to the ground. Blaine manoeuvred his feet and kicked at Todd's ankles, sending him flying to the ground.

"What the fuck?" Todd muttered and tried to push himself up off the ground but then there was something holding him down, something on his chest, something pressing down on his adam's apple. Todd's brain went fuzzy, the lack of oxygen making it hard for him to focus.

"He said, "shut up." You should have listened," a deep voice spoke clearly and it sent a shudder down Todd's spine. He tried to look at the thing on top of him but his eyes were glassy from pain.

"I - what? Help!" Todd called out, gasping through the - claw? hand? - at his throat, but no one replied. He faintly heard footsteps coming to his direction, but then —

"Come any closer and I'll scratch your eyeballs out of their sockets," the thing threatened gravely and Todd's heart lurched. Oh god. What was this thing? "Leave now, or I'll kill you, just like I will with your little friend, Todd, here."

Todd's heart was pounding, terror pumping around his veins. He couldn't breath, couldn't see and there was a ringing in his ears. He didn't want to die. Not like this.

"That's good, boys. Now run along and don't tell a soul. I'll know," the thing warned, "and I'll come find you."

Todd heard his so called friends running away, leaving him along with this creature on top of his, slowly cutting off the circulation around his neck.

"P-please," the helpless boy cried out, "please don't kill me."

A cold finger ran over his lips, quietening him.

"You wouldn't listen when he asked you to leave him and his friend in peace. You wouldn't listen to Blaine when he begged you to let him go. You wouldn't listen when he asked you to shut up. So tell me, Todd," it spoke his name like a lover and it sent a cold shiver down his spine. "Why should I listen to you?"

"I didn't mean anything of it. Please. I swear it! We weren't going to kill him!" Todd explained hastily as the thing moved it's hand from his neck to his chest, allowing him air to breathe and speak. Fingers dug into his skin through his shirt. Breathing was painful and Todd knew that his neck would already be bruised.

"You weren't? Look at his face, Todd, take a good, long look. If I hadn't come along, you would have beaten this face until Blaine's face was mangled, you would have beaten his body until there was nothing left in him." He paused and Todd blinked a few times, trying to get his vision to re-adjust. "You would have beaten him until the lights left his eyes, until his body ran cold and his heart stopped beating."

Todd looked up at the thing, still pressed uncomfortably heavy on his chest and his heart stop beating.

Above him, Blaine growled down at him. But it wasn't Blaine. The face staring down at him was bloody and broken. It was hardly recognisable. His nose was broken and still gushing out blood, drenching his white, button up shirt, and there was a large cut on his bottom lip. Todd moved his eyes up and found himself staring into a vision of the blackest, darkest pits of hell. The sclera part of Blaine's eyes, the white section, no longer resembled the eyes of a human. They were entirely black. Todd looked up in utter horror as he looked into the ink-black soul of the thing inside Blaine.

The soft light from the moon was shining on two of them, and the feral and down-right frightening grin on Blaine's face made Todd's face loose colour. He couldn't look away. He was frozen.


	2. Chapter 2

_Get it off. Get it off. Get it off._

That was the mantra going through Blaine's head as he scrubbed at his hands furiously. _Fuck_. It was even under his nails!

He scrubbed harder.

_Get it off. Get if off. Get the fucking blood off! _

Blaine's hands were red and raw underneath the boiling water from his sink. He had no idea how he ended up with a bloody face or blood covered hands but he was panicking. His heart raced under his skin, clouding his mind with dread and anxiety.

Blaine couldn't recall very much from the previous night at all. He couldn't remember what happened after the Sadie Hawkins dance, couldn't remember how he got home and certainly couldn't remember how his face and hands got coated in blood.

The smell of old, stale, blood was filling the air, making Blaine nauseous. His heart was beating a million miles an hour. His entire body ached; his head was throbbing, he had a spilt lip and his ribs ached with every minuscule movement.

What the fuck had happened to him?

Blaine cupped his hands underneath his tap and splashed water on his face. It didn't look like him in the mirror. Dried, brown blood covered his skin like mud. He wet his loofah and wiped his face a few times before rinsing it underwater again. The water ran out a light brown. Blaine swallowed down the small bit of food that tried to come back up his throat. Dropping his loofah in the sink, he reached over and turned on the taps for his shower; full blast. The hotter the better. He felt disgusting. He felt dirty. His body trembled. His skin was crawling.

Blaine peeled off his grubby clothes and hopped under the hot water, steam rising and fogging the mirror. Within minutes steam had filled Blaine's small bathroom, heat encompassing him. He slid down the wall, brought his knees to his chest and rested his head atop of them.

He just needed to remember.

_Think_, Blaine.

The water pounded onto Blaine's back as he racked his brain, trying to find his memories from the previous night.

_"How dare you!"_

Blaine let out a whimper of pain. Just remembering that part hurt his head. Was that Todd? That voice? Blaine clenched his eyes shut and took a deep breath.

He sighed heavily and ran his fingers through his wet curls. His head thudded with memories pressed right up against his mind, knocking on the door, telling him they were there, but running away before Blaine could catch them.

He stayed under the spray of the shower until the water went cold.

Like a zombie, Blaine slowly made his way to his kitchen after his shower. Wearing only tracksuit pants and an old tee, he grabbed some cereal and poured some in his bowl before getting the milk. He had no energy. His skin was raw and sensitive and his head felt like someone had smashed it against the pavement, but considering Blaine couldn't actually remember what had happened, that was a fair call.

He dawdled into his living room and sat on the lounge, feet up on the coffee table and cereal in his lap. He turned on the television, flicking channels slowly until he landed on the news. It was some boring agricultural thing being shown and Blaine zoned out. He didn't care about that. He's half dreaming into his breakfast when an update from an earlier news story comes up. It's a woman in her mid-thirties, plain blazer and shirt, rather dull brown hair; there's nothing extraordinary about her but Blaine is drawn in by her words. They call out to him, bash bells in his head until all Blaine can hear are sirens.

_"A young man's body is still yet to be identified from the brutal murder that occurred last night outside one of the local public high schools. Police were blaming a savage animal this morning when the body was first seen by a coroner but the claw marks on the victim have been identified as human. This both mystified and horrified the detectives working on this terrible case."_

Blaine's eyes were as wide as the moon, his hand gripping his spoon tightly in his hand like a vice and his heart was thumping in his chest erratically.

_No._

Blaine's eyes were frozen on the television screen as the news showed picture after picture and short footage after short footage of the murder scene. A picture of the back of Blaine's high school, a picture of blood splatter on the concrete, a picture of a blanket covered body and then a short clip from a far distance of the scene, a man in a white suit washing the blood away with the hose from a firetruck.

_"Police are calling this the most gruesome murder they have ever had in the history of this town."_

Blaine dropped his spoon into his cereal bowl, slammed it on the coffee table and ran to the kitchen and vomited in the sink. After a few more retches and dry gags, Blaine wiped his mouth with the back of his hand, turned around and slid down the cabinet of his kitchen.

He couldn't think. The pictures from the television were burning his eyes from the inside. They infected his body, making his skin crawl. Blaine felt dirty. He felt foul. He couldn't have possibly hurt than boy. Couldn't have possibly clawed at him…at…Todd? Blaine had a sudden epiphany, linking the small bit of information he remembered from last night to what the news reporter has said and he clenched his fingers into a fist. Todd Harrison. He let out a choked sob. He _killed_ Todd Harrison.

Blaine Anderson killed Todd Harrison.

Blaine Anderson, son of a loving mother and successful father, had clawed his fingers into Todd Harrison's skin and had made him bleed. Blaine Anderson, straight A student, watched as Todd Harrison struggled to breathe beneath his hands. Blaine Anderson, who had a great future ahead of him, watched as Todd Harrison went limp under his body.

Blaine Anderson killed Todd Harrison.

He had no idea how long he sat there, resting against the cupboard, but eventually, Blaine picked himself up off the floor and numbly stumbled to his bedroom. He collapsed on his bed and stared up at his ceiling. It took him a long time but he fell asleep.

When he did, he dreamt of nightmares and of Todd.

**March 2011**

Kurt Hummel stood on the grand staircase of Dalton Academy School for Boys and looked around in both awe and confusion. How was he ever supposed to find his way through this giant labyrinth?

"Excuse me?" he asked politely and a short, average looking boy turned around. "I'm new here."

Blaine looked up to the beautiful face before him and his heart dropped to his feet.

"My name's Blaine," he replied and tried to act normal. The demon inside him swirled, making Blaine's blood rush.

"Kurt," the other boy said and shook the outstretched hand Blaine held out. As their fingers touched, Blaine knew he was in deep, deep trouble. The demon stirred inside him, roaring with pleasure. He felt the demon push to the surface, taking over his body and Blaine wanted to cry out and stop it. The bright shine of Kurt's eyes was the last thing he remembered seeing.

The next thing Blaine knew, he was having coffee with Kurt and two of his friends from the Warblers, David and Wes.

The fucking demon, Blaine growled in his head with annoyance and he felt it laugh inside him.

It was _happy. _

Blaine looked up at Kurt and tried to hide his grimace when he felt the demon thrum inside him with desire.

This would end badly.

**TBC**


	3. Chapter 3

_Hey, everyone! Sorry about the wait. I loved hearing your reviews and thoughts! It makes my day whenever I read them! :) Hopefully you'll enjoy this chapter :)_

* * *

><p>"What's going on?" Kurt asked, glancing around at all the students rushing everywhere.<p>

The demon grinned and stared at Kurt. Oh, wasn't he a pretty one? So gorgeous.

So_ innocent. _

"The Warblers! They're throwing an impromptu performance in the senior commons. It tends to shut the school down for a while," the demon inside Blaine explained, revelling in the reaction he got from the other boy.

"Wait, so the Glee Club here is kind of cool, then?" Kurt replied in shock. Oh, this was _perfect,_ the demon grinned.

"The Warblers are like rock stars," he said, his eyes darkening for a split second, unable to help himself. Kurt was just so beautiful, standing before him, his mind so open. It was begging for his control. "Come on, I'll show you a shortcut."

The demon took Kurt's hand in his own and began to drag him down one of Dalton's corridor, Blaine's heart racing. The boy was delectable. He could hear Kurt's heart racing, his subtle cologne. He could hear his nervous breaths. It excited him. The demon managed to get only halfway down the hall before he tightened his grip on Kurt's hand and pushed him roughly up against the wall, their chests flush up against one another's. Kurt was now breathing quite heavily, his eyes wide with shock and oh yes, _arousal._ He can feel it thrumming in Kurt's body. The demon leant in, pressing his nose to Kurt's exposed neck and inhaled. He smelled fucking delicious. He licked a line up Kurt's skin before sucking just above his collar. Kurt bucked his hips up against him and let out a light moan. The demon grazed his teeth over Kurt's skin, his body thriving with pleasure. It felt even better than when he killed the young female at the back of the service station the week before.

"I don't - I don't understand," Kurt panted out as a pair of hands gripped his hips.

The demon lifted his head from Kurt's neck and stared deeply into his eyes. He could feel Kurt's heart beat rhythmically against his chest, his half-hard cock against his thigh and his hot breath against his lips.

"Just go with it," the demon replied and latched his lips onto Kurt's, kissing his roughly. Kurt's lack of experience showed, but his willingness to learn was amazing. He gave as much as he got, opened his mouth, let the demon's tongue swipe at his parted lips. The demon used Blaine's tongue to it's full potential, fucking Kurt's mouth harsh and wet. Kurt gripped helplessly onto Blaine's shoulders, desperate for an anchor to keep him up.

Kurt couldn't believe what was happening. He had barely known this boy for five minutes and he was being _ravished_ up against a wall.

He was running out of breath, the demon just consuming him with his kiss so completely he struggled for air. He whimpered into Blaine's mouth. He pulled away and for a moment, Kurt gazed into black, soulless eyes. Kurt blinked, and then brown eyes were looking at him, heavy with lust.

"Come on, Kurt. We'll miss the performance," Blaine said, acting like nothing happened and peeled himself off Kurt and took his hand, pulling him along to the senior commons.

The demon grinned to himself as he dragged Kurt along. He licked his lips and wanted to stop and find the nearest empty room and take Kurt with him, but he couldn't. Blaine would become too suspicious.

The demon pushed open the wooden doors and turned around to face Kurt.

"Your lips are swollen," he said gruffly, his eyes darkening and Kurt blushed and covered them with his hand, embarrassed. The demon only winked before turning around, giving his bag to a junior and strode over to the group of uniforms boys in front of the windows.

_"Every breath you take_

_Every move you make."_

Kurt felt like fainting. He felt lightheaded and he had to use his shoulder bag to cover his crotch, his cock straining against his pants. The song was creepy but the way Blaine sang it, the way his voice dripped out the lyrics, it melted his insides.

_"Every bond you break_

_Every step you take_

_I'll be watching you."_

Kurt shivered and fell back against the doorframe. Blaine moved in sync to the other boys singing the acapella background music. They were moving as one, creating this eerie sound, this beautiful music. Blaine stared at him throughout the whole song, his dark eyes following him throughout his steps, never breaking contact for a moment. Kurt felt trapped beneath his gaze. His whole body locked up as Blaine sung to him. Blaine sung the second and third verse before repeating the earlier choruses.

_"Every move you make_

_Every vow you break_

_Every smile you fake_

_Every claim you stake_

_I'll be watching you."_

Blaine sung out the final notes, standing before his other Warbler members and grinned, his eyes flashing black for a moment before the entire room applauded and came rushing over. The demon's gaze on Kurt finally ended as he turned to pat one of the other Warblers on the back. Kurt panted heavily against the wall, grateful that no one was paying him any attention. His face was surely flushed. He went to leave, his hands tight around the strap of his bag but a hand grabbed his arm and pulled him back.

Blaine.

"Where do you think you're going?" he asked and Kurt shivered under his touch.

"I just thought - " Kurt said and gestured out to the hall.

"Don't leave yet."

"I - uh - okay," Kurt stuttered, not able to tear his eyes away from Blaine's. He felt such power coming from him, such strength and it was hot, burning him through him with his eyes.

The demon took his hand once more and led him to the small room to the left of the commons which had it's own coffee machine. Silently, the demon made them both a cup of coffee, making sure to add sugar and extra milk to Kurt's coffee and keeping his own black. Strong, just how he liked it. They sat opposite each other across a table and the demon rested his foot against Kurt's and smiled darkly as Kurt blushed. They said nothing for a minute or so before Kurt broke the silence.

"What's going on here, Blaine?" he asked, his hands cupping his coffee cup. "You meet me for less than ten minutes and you push me up against a wall and kiss me like a lover."

"You enjoyed it," the demon pointed out, one eyebrow cocked and a smirk upon his face.

"That's not the point! You don't just do that to someone. I don't understand!"

"What is there to understand, Kurt?" he asked, his voice low. "You're hot and I wanted to kiss you, so I did."

"Are you like this to every guy you meet?"

"Of course not," Blaine replied quickly. "Only the ones I want to fuck."

Kurt choked on his coffee.

"Excuse me?" Kurt spluttered out, wiping his mouth and staring at Blaine with incredulous, wide eyes.

"You heard me," the demon retorted with a knowing smirk. Kurt's cheeks flushed with embarrassment. He broke eye contact with Blaine, staring into his coffee cup with great interest. "Do you know what I would do to a boy like you, Kurt?"

"N-no," Kurt stammered out, his eyes firmly glued to the table. His face was heated and his heart was beating so loudly in his chest he was sure Blaine would be able to hear it. It was just the two of them in the room and Kurt began to feel slightly claustrophobic.

"Do you want to?" Blaine asked, his voice heady and deep. He dropped his head down, his eyes flashing black for only a moment. The air in the room was tangible.

"N - I -," Kurt struggled for an answer before biting his lip and looking up at Blaine through his lashes. "Yes."

The demon smiled darkly and licked his lips. Kurt was breathtaking. He couldn't wait to have Kurt underneath him, writhing, arching beneath him. It would be his greatest act yet.

The darkness within Blaine opened his mouth to speak but then he was rudely interrupted by David and Wes, two Warblers that irritated the shit out of him.

"Hey, Blaine!" David announced, taking a seat beside him, a coffee in his hand.

"Who's this guy?" Wes asked, looking Kurt up and down. Kurt cleared his throat and smiled politely at the two new boys. The demon growled under his breath, gave a wink to Kurt before sinking back into Blaine.

Blaine shot back up to the surface completely disoriented. His head thudded and his lips were sore. He blinked a few times, never quite used to the change between him and the demon residing in his body. He rubbed at his forehead and tried to focus on the conversation. It seemed like Kurt was introducing himself to David and Wes. How much time had he lost? The demon doesn't usually take very long in his body, only using him for quick kills, nothing drawn out. Nevertheless, his body feels...odd. The demon is happy. Happier than Blaine has ever felt it. The feeling has never been so strong before. Blaine looks at Kurt and frowns. Why is Kurt looking at him like that? No. No, he couldn't risk it. This was very bad news indeed.

Blaine joined in on the conversation as much as he could, commenting on things here and there as Wes and David talked to Kurt about Dalton, the Warblers and other uninteresting stuff. Blaine's mind was elsewhere. He was studying Kurt. He seemed very cautious, very guarded. Blaine wondered what made him like that. Something the demon did perhaps? It was not the first time the demon had come out during Blaine's personal life, but it would certainly be the last. He had a sinking suspicion that the demon had done something to Kurt, said something to him that put him on edge.

"Well, it was lovely to meet you, Kurt, but David and I have got to run," Wes explained, getting up and Blaine breathed out a sigh of relief. Finally.

"Oh, okay. It was lovely to meet you too," Kurt replied and waved both boys goodbye. They clapped Blaine on the shoulder who smiled weakly before turning his attention back to Kurt. Blaine wasn't sure what to say so he stayed silent, watching Kurt squirm under his gaze. The silence was awkward for a few minutes.

"Is this all that is going to happen between us, then?" Kurt asked in a huff. He crossed his arms and glared at Blaine whose eyes widened with shock. What the fuck did you do to him, demon? he thought to himself.

"Yes?" Blaine guessed, frowning and cocking his head in bewilderment. Obviously that was the wrong thing to say. Kurt stood up angrily, shoving his bag on his shoulder and sent Blaine a death stare.

"You are ridiculous! I can't believe you!" Kurt called out and ran out of the room.

Oh shit, Blaine thought in a panic.

"Kurt, wait!" he yelled and scrambled up out of his chair and sprinted after Kurt. He was faster than Kurt, given the demon and all that jazz, and caught up quickly. He grabbed onto Kurt's wrist and turned him around. Kurt's face was red and his eyes were shining. "Look, I'm sorry -"

"Oh, you're sorry!" Kurt repeated loudly, mocking Blaine. "You can't just go around doing that, Blaine! You can't meet a guy for five minutes, make out with him," - wait what - "sing a song to him," - oh no - "tell him that you want to have sex with him" - WHAT! - "and then tell him that you're just going to leave." Kurt was panting heavily and Blaine stared at him absolutely shellshocked. He tried to recover quickly.

"Look, I'm sorry. I don't know what came over me when I said that just before. I've got a headache," Blaine lied and Kurt continued to stare him down, anger in his eyes. "I don't know why I said that to you but here -" Blaine grabbed out a pen from his bag and turned Kurt's hand down. He scribbled down his number. "Call me later tonight or something, okay?"

Kurt pursed his lips and looked down at his hand. Blaine had him on a roller coaster of emotions. He'd never felt so many things towards one person in such a short amount of time. He'd also never been kissed like that, well, ever. And Blaine _wanted_ him. It felt nice to be wanted. He sighed.

"We'll see."

Blaine grinned and lifted Kurt's hand up to his mouth and kissed it lightly, making Kurt blush once more.

"You are ridiculous," Kurt muttered and pulled his had back from Blaine.

"So you've said," Blaine replied smartly whilst grinning.

Kurt looked at him blankly for a moment before smiling slightly and turning on his heels.

"Goodbye, Blaine," he spoke, his heels clacking on the marble floors of Dalton.

Blaine tried not to focus on his ass as Kurt walked away.

It was staring at him. Honest. His damn cell phone was staring at him. Kurt picked up one of his fashion magazines from the pile next to him and chucked it at his phone which was on the lounge opposite his bed. He did not feel any better harming his phone. He began re-reading his latest copy of Vogue, trying to distract himself but he couldn't. Every time he looked down at a photo, at the back of his mind he'd start thinking about Blaine and calling Blaine and talking to Blaine and it just wasn't healthy. It was not healthy to be attracted to someone so quickly. Blaine was just so unusual though, so different from anyone he'd ever met. There was something about him that made him quiver with excitement but made his heart race in fear at the same time. Just thinking about the way he pressed him up against the wall, the way that he kissed him so forcefully, so wonderfully. Kurt licked his lips and sighed.

He couldn't concentrate, the images kept slipping through his mind, intoxicating him until they were all he could think about. He argued with himself for only a minute longer before he picked up the phone and dialled in Blaine's phone number with quivering hands.

"Kurt?" Blaine asked in a hopeful, but shaky tone.

"Yes. I just wanted to, well, I'm not completely sure why I called," he responded awkwardly and Blaine let out a breathless laugh followed by a soft...was that a moan?

"What's going on?" Blaine asked cheerfully and Kurt could just imagine him grinning to himself. Kurt bit his lip, mentally slapping himself for getting so happy after hearing his voice for a few seconds. It was pathetic, really. Kurt was about to respond but then Blaine started panting heavily into his phone.

"Blaine, ar-are you alright?," he asked, "You sound a bit... I don't know. Out of breath."

"I'm fine. Absolutely - oh! - brilliant!" Blaine gasped out, and Kurt heard the distinct sound of slapping skin.

Oh god.

It hit him. Blaine was masturbating! Kurt couldn't stop the tsunami of images that flooded his brain. Was Blaine laying on his bed with his head thrown back, and his hand stroking his cock while he talked to Kurt? Questions swamped his brain. How big was Blaine? How thick? What did he look like when he came? What did he do? Would his toes curl into the sheets? Would his entire body arch, rocking upwards with his strokes. Would he lick his own come afterwards? What would Blaine's hard cock feel like up his ass?

Kurt shifted uncomfortably on his stomach, a problem beginning to grow in his pants. He moved himself up to a sitting position.

"Blaine, w-what are you really doing?" he asked in a nervous voice.

He heard a deep breathe come from the other side of the line, then Blaine responded, something about his tone more deep and confident than before.

"I'm jerking off to the thought of fucking you." Kurt's voice got stuck in his throat. "God, I wish you were here right now. Oh, the things I would do to you."

"W-what would you do to me?" Kurt asked softly, gripping his phone like a vice. His cock was already half-hard in his pants already.

"What wouldn't I do to you, Kurt," Blaine moaned out his name. "I would hold you up against the wall, just like I did today, but instead of kissing, I would just fuck you roughly, making sure to have you feeling everything for days after. I'd give you so many bruises, so many hickeys and you beg for them so prettily." By this stage, Kurt was hyperventilating and his cock was pressed up harsh against the seam of his pants. "I'd want you to remember every single second of me pounding into you, while you beg for more," he responded in a deep, lust filled voice.

Kurt was_ aching_.

He hung up the phone and threw it across to the other side of his bed.

"Shit, fuck, shit," he chanted in a hushed voice. He couldn't think about those things. He knew this guy for what? Not even a day and he is already thinking about him fucking him in obscene positions? No. It was not okay.

He should to sleep it off. Yes. That's what he needed sleep. He quickly shucked off his pants and pulled off his shirt before wiggling under his covers. He tried not to focus on his hard on, which proved extremely difficult at first, but eventually, Kurt drifted off.

_Blaine and Kurt's lips crashed together in a mess of tongue and teeth. Blaine's moved his hands from behind Kurt's neck to his shirt, and began to unbutton it. He continue to fumble with the buttons, and simply resorted to ripping it open, buttons flying to the floor._

_Blaine moved down to Kurt's neck licking and nibbling along the pulse point on his neck. He licked a long stripe on his collarbone, soon moving down and taking one of Kurt's nipples into his mouth, sucking until it became taught. He bit down on it, making Kurt yelp in a mix of pleasure and pain._

_Blaine began to work on his own shirt, while Kurt worked on removing his pants and their underwear. Oh god, he was beautiful. Blaine was built. He had smooth abs and Kurt couldn't help but place his palms over his pectorals. He was so warm underneath his hands. _

_Soon, both of them were lying on the bed kissing, their hard cocks pressed together against their chests. Kurt felt a wandering hand make it's way between them and take a hold of their pre come-slick dicks and began to stroke. Blaine never stopped whispering filthy things in his ear. _

_Kurt buried his face in Blaine's neck biting down roughly on his shoulder to stop a moan, and dragged nails down his back, no doubt leaving marks there._

_"God-Kurt-I want to fuck you," Blaine mumbled against Kurt's ear and bit down on his earlobe then sucking it into his mouth._

_"Oh-fuck yes please," Kurt said breathlessly, arching his back up to Blaine. He wanted it so badly. _

_"What was that, Kurt?" Blaine asked, his voice mocking but his eyes were dark with passion._

_"Fuck me, Blaine," he begged before forcing their lips together. Kurt needed some sort of sustenance, something to keep him afloat. He sucked on Blaine's tongue and he reached around under his cock, pressing lightly to his perineum. "Now!"_

_"As you wish, pretty," Blaine murmured, his eyes flashing black for a moment and Kurt almost came right then. _

_He felt Blaine move from on top of him. He opened his eyes to see Blaine grabbing the bottle of lube from one of his drawers. He heard the click of the bottle being open and the liquid being poured out. His body was shaking with need. Blaine's fingers hovered over his balls, Kurt feeling drops of the cold substance dripping down onto him and down to his hole._

_Blaine ghosted two fingers over the puckered hole, rubbing two of the fingers over it. Kurt let out a strangled moan, digging crescents into one of Blaine's shoulders as he pushed the two fingers in at once, hitting his prostate on the first go. Kurt cried out and his body curved right into Blaine's body. Blaine knew how to pleasure him so well. He rammed his fingers continuously into Kurt, making sure to rub his prostate on every thrust. Kurt was so tight around him, so hot._

_"I need you now," Blaine declared and removed his fingers from Kurt's ass, ignoring his cry, and flipped him over. "Knees up, baby."_

_Kurt shivered at his request and got up on his hands and knees, his ass sticking out for Blaine who rubbed his hands over hit white globes. _

_"I cannot wait to be inside you. It's going to be such a treat," Blaine moaned and slicked up his cock with lube quickly before aligning himself at Kurt's hole. He pushed in, slowly at first, revelling in the tight squeeze of Kurt's ass before ramming straight in, unable to hold back. He gripped Kurt's hips roughly, his fingers digging in painfully but Kurt wasn't complaining. He pushed back harder on Blaine's dick, eager for more. He'd never been so aroused in his entire life. Blaine was fucking him so well, so thoroughly that Kurt was moaning uncontrollably with every thrust. His whole body was slick with sweat, his hair damp and falling in his eyes._

_"More," Kurt begged, his voice loud and high as he rocked back on Blaine's cock. Blaine growled loudly and flipped him over, shoving his legs atop his shoulders. With this angle he was battering Kurt's prostate with every hit and Kurt was only able to lie back and take it. _

_"This is what you want, isn't it, Kurt?" Blaine snarled close to his face. "It's what you crave. You need my dick in your ass, don't you, Kurt?"_

_"Oh yes," Kurt panted out, his head thrashing to the side. Blaine bit down on his exposed neck. "Everyday. Every night. Whenever you can have me."_

_"That's right. And why is that?"_

_Blaine pushed in harder, his body never stopping, never pausing, his cock continuously inside Kurt. _

_"I'm yours, Blaine," Kurt replied breathless. "Yours."_

_"That's right!" Blaine screamed and his eyes went dark with lust and he fucked into Kurt one last time before they both exploded. Kurt stared into Blaine's soulless eyes and came so hard he lost his vision for a few seconds. _

Kurt sat up straight in bed, his eyes flying open.

Oh god.

He was so screwed.

Well... he wanted to be.

He scrambled for his phone and quickly keyed in a number. He placed the phone anxiously to his ear, panting.

_Ring ring._

_Ring ring._

"Blaine?"

"I was expecting this."

* * *

><p><em>Ooooh cliffhanger! I'd love to hear your thoughts! :)<em>


End file.
